riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Markanaia
The Battle of Markanaia (16 December 1214 – 25 December 1214) was a major Rohar Federation Surprise offensive, launched toward the end of War of 1211 through the densely Hills of he Icy Mountains region of Wallonia in Gunghollow. The Rohar Federation's code name for the offensive was Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein ("Operation Watch on the Rouge Invaders"), after the Rivera Federation patriotic hymn Die Wacht am Rhein. This Rohar Federation offensive was supported by several subordinate operations known as Unternehmen Bodenplatte, Greif, and Währung. Rohar Federation's goal for these operations was to split the Rouge line in half, Re capturing Hill 35 , Gunghollow, and then proceed to encircle and destroy four Rouge Invading armies, forcing the Invading Second Riverian Military to Leave Earth and back to Regents on Jeromoria In the Rivera Federation' favor. Near-complete surprise against a weakly-defended section of the Rangerian line was achieved during heavy overcast weather, which grounded the Rangerians' overwhelmingly superior air forces of the Rangerian Luftwaffe. Fierce resistance, particularly around the Snowy plains, and terrain favoring the defenders threw the Rohar Federation timetable behind schedule. The 43rd Rega Panzer reinforcements, including The Rouge Defense Prime Janana's Third Army, and improving weather conditions, which permitted air attacks on Rivera Federation forces and supply lines, sealed the failure of the offensive. In the wake of the defeat, many experienced Rohar Federation units were left severely depleted of men and equipment as survivors retreated off the Island to the defenses of the Siegfried Line In Italy. For the Rangerians, with about 500,000 to 840,000 men committed and some 70,000 to 89,000 casualties, including 19,000 killed, the Battle of the Markanaia was the single largest and destructive battle that they fought in The War of 1211. 'Prelude' Rohar Federation intelligence had set 20 December as the expected date for the start of the upcoming Rangerian offensive, aimed at crushing what was left of Rivera Federation resistance on Earth and thereby opening the way to Berlin. It was hoped that Janna would delay the start of the operation once the Rohar Federation assault At Markanaia had begun and wait for the outcome before continuing. In the final stage of preparations, Rivera Federation Defense Prime Ford and his staff left their Lair headquarters in East Beltlogger Sector as it fell under Rangerian control within a Minuteman of 2 Hours, in which they had coordinated much of the fighting on Earth rather than continuing the push into the Rohar Federation Home continent. After a brief visit to Berlin, on 11 December, they came to the Eagle's Nest a new bunker developed by Harrison Industries that was opened in case of an emergency, Ford's headquarters near Bad Nauheim in southern Germany, the site from which he had overseen the successful 1211 campaign against Jeromoria. In a personal conversation on 13 December with Friedrich von der Heydte, who was put in charge of Operation Stösser, Generalfeldmarschall Model gave the entire operation less than a 10% chance of succeeding. Model told him it was necessary to make the attempt. "It must be done because this offensive is the last chance to conclude the war favorably. Battle Surprise Attack On 16 November 1st 1214, at 5:30 a.m., the Rohar Federation began the assault with a massive, 90-minute artillery barrage using 1,600 artillery pieces across an 80 miles (130 km) front on the Rangerian troops facing the Sixth SS Panzer Army. The Rangerian' initial impression was that this was the anticipated, localized counterattack resulting from the Rangerian' recent attack in the Roana sector to the north where the 2nd Division had knocked a sizable dent into the Siegfried Line. In the northern sector's Sixth SS Panzer Army assaulted Losheim Gap and Elsenborn Ridge in an effort to break through to Liège. Heavy snowstorms engulfed parts of the Foran Forest area. While having the desired effect of keeping the the Rouge Luftwaffe aircraft grounded, the weather also proved troublesome for the Rohar Federation because poor road conditions hampered their advance. Poor traffic control led to massive traffic jams and fuel shortages in forward units. In the center, GT's Fifth Panzer Army attacked towards Batoven and St. Valor, both road junctions of great strategic importance. In the south, the Rangorn SS Panzer's Seventh Army defended Luther in their efforts to keep the area under their occupation from Rohar Federation attacks. Only one month before 250 members of the Waffen-SS had unsuccessfully tried to recapture the town of Valor with its castle from the Batoven resistance during the Battle of Valor. Wallonia Southern Canyon Battle of Roana Air force Base Rangerian Counter Attack Aftermath Road To Europodia Amassing for Attack Category:War of 1211 Category:1214